Romance en Praga
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: ¿Estás dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir la misión que te han asignado o caerás ante tus propios sentimientos? Sirius/ Hermione (Summary para ti Nury!!!) Reviews!!!
1. La elección del Cáliz

Capitulo 1: La elección del Cáliz  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Los sentimientos te vuelven vulnerable, pero a la vez... impredecible"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
El ambiente no cambiaba el aire tenso que Dumbledore había impuesto hacia media hora. Todos se miraban las caras como suponiendo lo que vendría pero sin atreverse a decir nada. La mirada de Sirius Black estaba fija a todos los movimientos de Severus Snape. Todavía no confiaba en él a pesar del pacto de caballeros que habían hecho. Remus Lupin golpeo con su codo a Sirius en el brazo en señal de aire pacificador.  
  
Él confiaba en Severus... aunque no plenamente.  
  
Desvió la mirada al sentir un par de ojos calculadores viéndolo y vio a Arabella Figg con su aire misterioso pero con esa sonrisa simpática y fraternal. En su mirada también veía lo que sucedería pronto. Pero no fue hasta que Albus Dumbledore pidió silencio que el ambiente se torno totalmente desesperanzado.  
  
- Creo que todos están conscientes del porque están aquí. Me alegra saber que todavía hay gente que puede aceptar la realidad sin bifurcarla. Todos aquí sabemos la verdad de las cosas y no hace falta que nadie intente comprenderla ni buscar responsables porque no los hay. Si he convocado esta reunión es porque el peligro está cada vez mas cerca. Los ataques han sido cada vez mas frecuentes y parecen dejar símbolos que indican ataques directos a ciertas personas  
  
Minerva McGonagall dibujo con fuego un mapa con extraños símbolos que indicaba claramente ocho puntos, uno para cada miembro del grupo que aun veían la realidad.  
  
Sirius vio con horror como el nombre de Draco Malfoy aparecía como el octavo punto y leyó la lista en forma rápida solo para cerciorarse que sus ojos no lo engañaban.  
  
"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Cho Chang, Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, Draco Malfoy"  
  
- ¿Está seguro que es la lista correcta, Dumbledore?- pregunto decidida Arabella. No creía que Draco Malfoy formara parte de ella.  
  
- Según el pensadero de Potter así es- Minerva McGonagall contesto por el director.  
  
- ¿Le han dado un pensadero a Harry solo para indagar en su mente las personas que están presentes en su vida?  
  
Sirius se sentía furioso, habían usado a su sobrino de una forma vil y deshonesta para el bien de la orden. Lo hubiera sospechado de Snape pero... ¿Dumbledore? Lo miro de una forma particular como el niño que ve a su héroe acobardarse al momento de la batalla. Dumbledore lo miro con una mirada seria y se dispuso a contestarle.  
  
- Supongo que ya saben que todos los aquí mencionados tienen un punto en común, Harry Potter.  
  
Sirius profirió un bufido que fue tranquilizado por Remus. Pero conocía bien el sistema y no soportaría la idea de que Snape se convirtiera en el guardián de su sobrino. Remus pensaba lo mismo y por un rato su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una mirada extraña y concentrada como la de Arabella.  
  
- Muy bien- dijo McGonagall y continuo- creo que nadie opondrá resistencia a que Albus se encargue de cuidar a Potter.  
  
La mirada de Sirius se clavó en Snape quien solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño. Pero aun así todos asintieron.  
  
- Por lo demás creo que podemos hacer la elección libremente- Minerva observó como Arthur Weasley levantaba la mano para pedir la custodia de su hijo que le fue concedida minutos después- Bien, Arabella ¿Harías los honores?  
  
Arabella Figg se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió con paso decidido a una vitrina alejada de la cual extrajo el famoso Cáliz de Fuego. Introdujo los nombres restantes de casi de inmediato el cáliz escupió bolas de fuego entregando al resto de la orden del fénix un pergamino donde figuraba el nombre de su ahora protegido.  
  
Snape gruño, proteger a Fleur Delacour no era lo que él esperaba, hubiera preferido al hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Mundungus Fletcher, sin embargo, se vio feliz al ver que seria el guardián de Cho Chang más por el prestigio que esta tenia en Hogwarts como buscadora de Ravenclaw que por la chica en si ya que era bastante falsa y austera.  
  
Arabella se veía molesta, no le caía muy bien la idea de proteger a alguien al cual tenia mas ganas de pisarle la cabeza que verlo vivir. Pero fuera lo que fuera tenia que aceptarlo, ahora Draco Malfoy estaría a su cargo. También se enfado cuando Lupin se rió de ella al ver su gesto de desagrado y el nombre en el pergamino que la hechicera tenia en la mano y que agarraba con asco.  
  
Remus se tranquilizo al ver que no tendría que proteger a alguien a quien no quisiera y le pareció buena idea cuidar de Victor Krum aunque en su opinión, el muchacho ya era lo suficientemente grande y corpulento como para cuidarse solo. Aun así un mago nunca debe estar solo contra el señor tenebroso, y además no perdería oportunidad de pedirle un autógrafo y que le enseñara unas cuantas tácticas de Quidditch modernas, después de todo estaba fuera de practica.  
  
McGonagall parecía feliz con la idea de no moverse de Hogwarts ya que Rubeus Hagrid raramente salía de los terrenos. Sin embargo la idea de pasar todo el tiempo con él implicaba cosas repugnantes a cada momento y no estaba muy predispuesta que digamos a soportar todas las sorpresas asquerosas que el cuidador tenia guardadas.  
  
Sirius fue el único que parecía totalmente feliz con la elección que el Cáliz de Fuego había hecho. Estamos de acuerdo en que hubiera preferido a su sobrino Harry como protegido, pero Hermione Granger era su segunda elección segura. La chica era inteligente, bondadosa, educada, respetuosa y sumamente bonita. Cualquiera podría fijar su mirada en ella sin problemas... hasta él. Aun así se preguntaba ¿Por qué el Cáliz de Fuego había elegido para él a Hermione?  
  
La reunión había terminado y Sirius sabia bien que, según Dumbledore, Hermione lo estaría esperando en la puerta de la biblioteca a las 6 en punto para emprender su viaje a Praga, lugar que escogerían para esconderse. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, charló con Remus que se veía muy feliz por contar con Victor Krum. Estaba seguro que después de la huida de Karkaroff, nada le impediría regresar a Bulgaria y tomarse vacaciones. Solo antes de bajar las escaleras para salir del castillo le dirigió a Sirius una sonrisa y dijo: " Si me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme." Esto dejó confundido a Black pero sabia que esas frases eran dignas de su amigo Lunático. Y presentía que este viaje traería muchas consecuencias.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
N/A: Bueno, mi primer fic de Harry!!! Al fin ya tenia ganas de escribirlo y como se habrán dado cuenta esto va a ser un fic Sirius/Hermione así que atención a los fanáticos de esta pareja. Espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews y además lean mis otras historias (consulten el profile para ver cuales son).  
  
Beshios y beshitos,  
  
Battousai Tomoe 


	2. Un viaje, un sueño y ¿un posible milagro...

Capitulo 2: Un viaje, un sueño, y ¿un posible milagro?  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Los sentimientos te vuelven vulnerable... pero a la vez impredecible  
  
Nada es imposible, ni siquiera los sueños y milagros....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Hermione Granger salió de la biblioteca y bufó de cansancio y también por la idea de que todavía no había llegado. Sus pies le dolían y el cansancio de la mañana le hacia efecto justo ahora. Se impacientó y comenzó a rechinar sus dientes. Se tranquilizó cuando después de 10 minutos lo vio acercarse corriendo ya que estaba plenamente consciente de que estaba llegando tarde.  
  
- Vaya hora de llegada, ¿qué no tienes noción del tiempo Harry Potter? (N/a: ¿pensaban que era Sirius?).  
  
- Lo siento Mione pero me entretuve en la entrada... parece que hubo una reunión de la orden del fénix. Así que Remus me comentó lo que sucedió en la reunión y al parecer nos asignaran un guardián para protegernos de Voldemort.  
  
- ¿Adivino...? ¿Dumbledore cuidará de ti?- se le tranquilizó el rostro al ver como Harry asentía- era mas que obvio que pusieran al mejor mago a tu cargo. Eres una persona muy especial Harry, y no lo digo solo por tu cicatriz; eres una persona genial.  
  
- Muchas gracias Hermione, tu también eres especial y no solo por tu inteligencia, sino por todo- abrazó fuertemente a su amiga hasta que alguien lo sujetó con fuerza por el hombro apartándolo.  
  
- ¡¡¡Sirius!!!- Hermione se mostró sorprendida pero muy entusiasmada y feliz por la llegada de Sirius Black. Este embozó una sonrisa al ver a la chica y tomo una postura fraternal para dirigirse a su sobrino.  
  
- Harry, quiero que obedezcas a Dumbledore en todo y por sobre todo... ¡¡¡Te cuides!!!. No busques problemas e intenta aprender algo de Albus mientras pases tiempo con él.  
  
Harry se enojo al ver que Sirius lo seguía tomando como un dulce niño ¿Acaso creía que él buscaba los problemas? Aun no entendía que los problemas lo buscaban a él.  
  
- Pues espero que Hermione no aprenda de ti o terminará como una viciosa empedernida- Remus Lupin hizo acto de presencia seguido por Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Sirius, es mejor que partas de inmediato. Remus te acompañará hasta la estación; de ahí en mas comienza la misión. Señorita Granger, el único consejo que puedo darle es que considere que la mente no siempre tiene razón. Confié también en sus sentimientos. Conserve el consejo de un viejo, puede que le sirvan mas de lo que realmente imagina- Hermione se quedo confundida pero asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro así que Dumbledore se mostró sonriente y se dirigió a Harry.  
  
- Harry, será mejor que me acompañes a mi despacho. Tomate tu tiempo para despedirte de Sirius y la señorita Granger pero recuerda que soy tu guardián- Albus guiño un ojo y salió por el amplio pasillo.  
  
- Sirius escríbeme todos los días por favor, por lo menos para informarme- Remus abrazó con gran ternura a su amigo.  
  
- Por supuesto Lunático, viejo amigo- Se soltaron y Lupin se dirigió a Hermione.  
  
- No te preocupes por él, vas a estar bien aunque necesites mucha paciencia. Ah, y si de casualidad empieza con sus mañas, recuerda que debe tomar la pastilla de la...  
  
- ¬¬ Remus ya basta!!!!  
  
- Tranquilo Canuto son solo unos pequeños consejos *_*  
  
Hermione sonrió complacida y después de despedirse de Harry partió con Sirius y Remus a la estación.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- ¿Ya estas listo?  
  
- Si estas buscando la oportunidad para hacerme quedar mal ante alguien mejor dilo- Draco Malfoy provocó a Arabella con un ceño fruncido.  
  
- No es necesario ensuciar mas tu reputación; tú y tu padre bastan para eso.  
  
- Por lo menos mi padre es un mago de renombre que puede vivir donde se le plazca y no como otros que solo son perros falderos obligados a vivir en el mundo muggle para cuidar de un cara rajada incompetente.  
  
- Ah, si...- Arabella sacó su varita y con una sonrisa malvada y despiadada murmuró...  
  
"Ranela Lumax"  
  
La sensación que Draco experimento en ese momento le dio ganas de vomitar y pudo sentir como sus huesos se consumían y sus músculos se achicaban hasta que descubrió que se había convertido en una rana de color rojo con manchas verde y grandes ojos grises.  
  
- rrruadeck...  
  
- Te advertí que no me provocaras. Pobre Draco Malfoy, mientras yo sea tu guardiana sé que vamos a divertirnos mucho aunque quizás debas acostumbrarte a algunos pequeños... cambios.  
  
Arabella salió de allí riéndose mientras era seguida por un pequeño sapo que podía avanzar por los extensos pasillos de Hogwarts a duras penas.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
La estación estaba bastante vacía y eso fue provechoso para Remus al cual no le gustaba mucho el tumulto y desde luego para Sirius quien todavía tenia la extraña sensación de soledad. Les bastó un beso y una palmada en la espalda para Hermione de parte de Remus para despedirse. Sirius y Hermione subieron al tren dispuestos a pasar un día de viaje juntos.  
  
Después de media hora andando, Hermione pudo notar los hermosos paisajes verdes del lugar. Parecía feliz al ver los jardines florales y el amplio cielo. Sirius mientras tanto estaba sumido en la lectura de un libro (que bien podría haber sido escrito por los gemelos Weasley) "El libro de los chascos: 100 bromas y sus records". Parecía no haber perdido su alma de niño travieso -pensó Hermione para sus adentros.  
  
Pero cuando la chica dejo de admirar el paisaje y se puso inquieta, Sirius dejo el libro a un lado en señal de compasión a la chica y con una sonrisa cariñosa preguntó:  
  
- ¿Quieres verificar los números de vagón en el tren, Hermione?- la chica no podía dejar de notar el instinto de persecución del auror aun dentro del cubil privado que les habían dado para ellos.  
  
- No, a decir verdad Sirius quiero hablar contigo. Hay algo que me preocupa, y quisiera que me lo aclararás- la chica puso una cara seria y solo después de que Sirius le mostró su gesto dispuesto ella continuo:  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué la orden del Fénix se ha vuelto a reunir? ¿Es por el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Por qué Dumbledore te nombró a ti mi guardián? ¿Por qué...  
  
- Tranquila!!! Son demasiadas preguntas juntas ¿no te parece? Te responderé si no haces mas preguntas por el momento aunque considero justas tus preguntas porque es tu vida la que está en riesgo. No voy a negarte que Albus convoco una reunión para decirnos que Voldemort tiene a algunas personas en la mira. Pero no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de Granger- En cuanto a nombrarme tu guardián pues no lo hizo Dumbledore, lo hizo el Cáliz de Fuego y la verdad no tengo idea de porque.  
  
Hermione escucho a Sirius atentamente aunque al final cayó en la pena del llanto. Estaba en riesgo de muerte al igual que sus amigos y no es que no confiara en Sirius pero aun así se sentía muy asustada. Sollozó silenciosamente así que Sirius se acerco a ella para consolarla...  
  
¡¡¡PERMISO!!!- la voz de un joven con cabello corto marrón claro y ojos de un verde aguamarina sonó desde la puerta interrumpiendo las intenciones de Black.  
  
¿Quién eres y que quieres?- Sirius estaba realmente enfurecido solo por un molesto insecto que había interrumpido ¿¡NADA!?  
  
Ignorando completamente a Sirius, el joven se dirigió a Hermione que todavía estaba sollozando. Le secó las lagrimas del rostro y aunque todavía enfurecida por haber interrumpido su escena con Black, la hechicera agradeció la compasión de aquel hombre.  
  
- No llores o arrugaras ese bello rostro- las manos del muchacho se movían con suavidad  
  
- Muchas gracias- la chica sonrió con debilidad ante el pedido ferviente del joven y solo hasta entonces, él se retiro. Sirius había visto toda la parodia con el ceño fruncido y tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en su lectura aunque sin dejar de levantar la vista para ver la actitud de Hermione frente al "galán".  
  
Hermione a pesar de no haber notado la actitud de Sirius, sonrió. Ese chico de recién le había recordado mucho a Harry y en menor proporción a Ron. Río graciosamente al recordar lo que le dijo Remus camino a la estación acerca de los guardianes. No podía creer que a Snape le hubiera tocado alguien tan "coqueto" como Fleur Delacour. Por suerte Harry y Ron estaban contentos con Dumbledore y Arthur Weasley pero ¿Severus Snape con Fleur? Casi podía imaginar su cara después de una semana con la chica francesa.  
  
Dejó de sonreír cuando el tren paró de una vez y ella junto con Sirius bajaron y se pusieron camino al hotel 5 estrellas que Dumbledore había hecho ordenar por medio de Arabella Figg  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
La habitación 355 del Palace hotel dejo deslumbrado a Sirius quien nunca había visto el lado muggle y lujoso de Praga. Hermione parecía mas acostumbrada pero aun así no evito entusiasmarse. Sus padres nunca habían tenido dinero para pagar aquellos lujos, porque decían que esos lugares costosos eran solo para las lunas de miel...  
  
Un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza y la hizo sonrojar de inmediato. Solo la voz cansada de Sirius y la suplica del mismo por irse a dormir sacó a Hermione de su trance y la hizo ponerse aun más roja ¿Dormiría en la misma cama con Sirius Black?  
  
- Claro que no, no te preocupes Hermione. Somos magos, podemos hacer un hechizo simple y dividiremos la cama y la habitación.  
  
Granger se sintió feliz pero a la vez decepcionada. Aun así y sin protestar dejó que Black utilizara sus hechizos y después de un rato ya estaba acostada y mirando el techo.  
  
¿Desde cuando era que lo sentía? ¿Un año? ¿Mas tiempo? Despiadado era el tiempo que le daba momentos a su lado e injusto destino por ponerla a su lado en pos de protegida. Estaba agradecida con el Cáliz de Fuego pero aun así se sentía realmente intimidada.  
  
Porque a pesar de todo, no podía evadir la realidad de sus sentimientos. Ella lo amaba. A pesar de ser conocida en todo Hogwarts como la impenetrable por su falta de interés en el amor, a pesar de ser menor que él, a pesar de que él era el padrino de su mejor amigo Harry Potter. A pesar de todo, Hermione Granger llevaba tiempo enamorada de Sirius Black.  
  
¿Qué le impedía decírselo? TODO lo anterior, sumado al rechazo seguro de Sirius y la perdida de su completa amistad y respeto. Además ¿qué dirían todos de su relación? Al diablo con ellos.  
  
La joven se dejó llevar y por su mente cruzaron miles de pensamientos bastante poéticos por cierto:  
  
Un bostezo del auror la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y dormirse de una buena vez. Una vez dormida, tuvo un sueño hermoso que reflejó sus sentimientos:  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Dream: Hermione's Vision  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Una vez mas estaba parada frente al lago suspirando por Padfoot. No lo podía creer; suspirando por ese imbécil cuando Harry Potter, el niño que ella había amado al fin se había decidido a dejar a Ginny Weasley y declararle su amor a ella.  
  
Tan romántica había sido la confesión y tan melodioso el momento que se odió a sí misma al recordar que le había dicho que no. La cara de palidez y decepción del muchacho fue la misma que cuando le pusieron a Lord Voldemort delante y con una varita susurrando el Avada Kedavra.  
  
TONTA, TONTA, TONTA un millón de veces!!!! También maldijo a Black por tener su corazón en las manos y exprimirlo hasta hacerla sufrir. Pero ella tenia que aceptarlo, él nunca se enamoraría de alguien como ella. Era imposible, solo un milagro... pero...  
  
Una luz blanca le iluminó el rostro y la chica en su furia también la maldijo aunque pensó que podría tratarse de un ángel que había escuchado su pedido. Desistió de eso cuando una motocicleta negra bastante antigua se posó a su lado y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al susodicho Sirius Black montado allí. Ella se sintió morir y una mirada llena de compasión de Sirius la llenó de felicidad; engrandecida por la frase de Black...  
  
"Lamento haberte hecho esperar... te amo, Hermione"  
  
Su corazón latió muy rápido y sintió como le faltaban las fuerzas. La adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus venas quisieran estallar. Él la tomó por los hombros y le pidió que me sentara sobre sus piernas en la motocicleta. Ella obedeció y antes de que partieran, Sirius se acercó para besarla. Ella buscó ansiosa sus labios y...  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Un grito desesperado y su cama viniéndose sobre su cuerpo fue lo que interrumpió el hermoso sueño de la chica. Hizo todo su esfuerzo para salir de allí abajo y cuando al fin lo logró regresó a la realidad de la escena. Toda la habitación había sido atacada por explosiones múltiples y el hueco grande en la que antes era una ventana le dio la imagen de que había una visita inesperada. Espero ver a un montón de mortifagos pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
N/a: Bueno al fin terminé el segundo cap. Me costó bastante ya que no tenia idea de cómo continuarlo pero a partir de ahora ya me doy una idea mas clara. Ojalá les haya gustado y quiero decirle a Nury que le agradezco muchísimo su mail y que soy fanática de su fic "Un amor sin edad" (Actualiza pronto please!!!).  
  
Espero me dejen muchos reviews y lean mis otras historias (vean el profile)  
  
Beshios y beshitos,  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
*+ God is in his heaven... all right with the world+* 


	3. La pelea de los tiempos de amor perdido

Capitulo 3: La pelea de los tiempos de amor perdidos  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Los sentimientos te vuelven vulnerable pero a la vez... impredecible.  
  
El pasado vuelve a atormentarnos en nuestro mejor momento  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
El humo se esclareció y la figura de Lily Potter se hizo presente. Hermione no podía creer lo que veía; aunque por la expresión de horror de Sirius se notaba que el estaba aun peor con la llegada de la mujer.  
  
Lily sonrió de una forma despiadada y al notar el rostro de palidez de Sirius se decidió a explicarle:  
  
- No soy un fantasma; ni una ilusión, Sirius. ¿O es que ya te olvidaste de mí?  
  
- No puede ser... nunca lo creí posible...  
  
- Nunca digas nunca Sirius porque cosas increíbles pueden suceder... si sabes con quien tratar- la chica se mostró tranquila con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.  
  
- Lily... ¿Cómo...?- el brillo compasivo y angustiado en los ojos de Sirius hicieron que la mujer sonriera aun más.  
  
- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Te lo diré, es gracias al gran señor tenebroso que fue capaz de sacarme del infierno donde estaba. Aunque no lo creas mi Señor Voldemort pudo atravesar todas las barreras y enfrentar todo... por mi.  
  
- Es imposible...  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar de imposibles? ¿Tienes idea cuantos años de remordimiento interno tuve por tu culpa? Sabiendo que nos habías traicionado a James y a mí, sabiendo que nos habías entregado... que me habías matado!!! Y además...  
  
-Espera... Lily no es como tu crees- Hermione hablo poniéndose de pie y tomando suficiente valor- Sirius no te entregó, fue Pettigrew... fue él- la pequeña hechicera tomó aire y trato de que el nudo de la garganta se desatara.  
  
- ¡¡¡Cierra la boca niña!!! No hables de lo que no comprendes!!! Además... eso ya no importa- la expresión de enfado de Lily hizo que Hermione tragara en seco.  
  
- ¡¡¡Por favor, no sigas!!!- Sirius solo se agarraba la cabeza enloquecido.  
  
-¡¡¡Pero si solo estoy comenzando!!!- la pelirroja rió de una forma irónica- ¿No te acuerdas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? ¿Olvidaste todo tu amor por mí?- Hermione estaba impresionada y miró directamente a Sirius esperando que él lo negara todo.  
  
- No... lo... he... olvidado... pero recuerdo más tu traición- ninguno de los años que había pasado en Azkaban había afectado a Sirius como la visita de Lily Potter- aun sabiendo lo que sentía por ti, te fuiste con James!!!  
  
- ¿Me llamas traidora? No, Sirius Black, te equivocas... yo también te amaba pero el amor no me hacia ciega y mucho menos estúpida. ¡¡¡Cuantas veces te vi mientras me engañabas con esa persona!!! Y después llegabas con una sonrisa diciendo que me amabas... mentiras!!!- La chica clavó la espada con furia y locura en sus ojos.  
  
- Lily, yo no quería, debes escucharme- Sirius fue detenido por la mirada de la madre de Harry.  
  
- Por eso me casé con James... por despecho... y vi como sufrías a cada segundo. Me querías pero no me amabas ¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!!- Sirius se volvió hacia atrás y se encontró con la mirada decepcionada de Hermione ¿Qué sucedía con Granger?  
  
- Solo quiero que sepas Lily que no he vuelto a pensar en otra mujer que no seas tu- A Hermione el mundo se le vino abajo pero... ¿acaso esperaba que Sirius Black la llegara a considerar "algo mas"? Si apenas y le hablaba!!!- No hay un momento de mi vida en que no haya pensado en ti, Lily  
  
- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, debo llevarme a la chica- señalo despectivamente a Hermione con su espada y esta solo le dirigió una mirada afligida mientras se estremecía.  
  
- ¿Por qué quieres llevártela?  
  
- No estoy aquí para dar explicaciones. Solo DAMELA!!!- Lily miro furiosa a Sirius y él al contrario de lo que opinaba Hermione se levanto con aire superior y la defendió.  
  
- Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.  
  
- No seas ridículo, Sirius. Eres demasiado vulnerable como para enfrentarse a alguien como yo. No ves que tus años en Azkaban te han hecho débil. Por mas que tu voluntad te impulse a defender a esta chica, caerás ante mi espada.  
  
- Estas loca, Lily. No sé que diablos te ha dejado así pero...  
  
- Sin vacilaciones Black. Siento tener que dejar nuestro hermoso reencuentro para después pero, tengo una misión que cumplir- puso su espada sujetándola por la punta del mango y con la mano derecha sujeto el filo de la misma. Su posición de ataque no tenía punto débil alguno y el manejo de la chica para con el arma no era nada malo.  
  
Sirius la miró a los ojos y con una mirada de confianza y picaresca se dispuso a enfrentar a la chica. Los ojos de Lily brillaron de una forma diabólica y con paso firme se dirigió hacia Sirius. Este logró esquivar la espada de la muchacha y se dispuso a cruzar toda la habitación en busca de su varita. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra alcanzarla, la velocidad de Lily Potter sirvió como para empujarla fuera del edificio.  
  
- Eres patético Black. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora sin tu preciada varita?- la chica sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras pisoteaba con fuerza sobre la espalda de Sirius.  
  
Padfoot sentía sus fuerzas en su lugar pero aun así estaba decidido a no atacar a Lily, no a ella... nunca. Sintió su fortaleza abandonarlo cuando la chica aplicó el primer Cruciatus.  
  
Sirius se maldijo a sí mismo por su cobardía. Después de todo si era tan vulnerable ¿Por qué lo había elegido el Cáliz para proteger a Hermione? ¿Por qué Dumbledore lo había capacitado para ser parte de la Orden del Fénix? No tenia tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor hasta que escucho dentro de su locura un grito histérico proveniente del otro lado. Hermione Granger suplicaba por la vida de Black y Lily finalmente cedió. Sirius respiró agotado y con la vista borrosa vio a la pelirroja alejarse de él.  
  
Lily se acercó a Hermione y le puso la espada al cuello. Granger no sabia que hacer y cuando la manga de su camisón se aflojó dejo caer la varita justo en su mano. Sabia que no podía ganarle a alguien como Lily pero apretando la varita y cerrando los ojos, pidió con toda su fuerza el poder salvar a Sirius y salvar su propia vida posponiendo el encuentro con Lily.  
  
¡¡¡Maximilian Expelliarmus!!!  
  
La ráfaga de viento provocó una bocanada de aire que empujó a Lily Potter por la ventana. La mujer desfalleció a mitad del camino y soltó la espada inconscientemente. No supo cuando fue que la figura del señor tenebroso apareció en forma de humo y se llevo a la bruja. Las figuras desaparecieron dejando gran confusión y desesperación.  
  
N/a: Bueno, terminé este capitulo como le había prometido a Nury. Sé que el fic es horrible pero les pido que al menos para manifestar su repudio dejen reviews. Espero que lean mis otros fics y les gusten.  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiero  
  
Battousai Tomoe 


	4. De viejos amores y nuevos sentimientos

Capitulo 4: De viejos amores y nuevos sentimientos  
  
Hermione respiraba de una forma agitada y a grandes bocanadas de aire aun con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde Lily Potter había desaparecido junto a Voldemort. Los sucesos ocurridos minutos atrás definitivamente estarían en su memoria por siempre. No se percató el hecho de que Sirius se había puesto de pie y dirigido con paso afligido hacia ella. Solo el sonido de su voz la hizo regresar a la realidad.  
  
- ¿Estas bien, Hermione?- el auror estaba completamente absorto. Había sido su protegida quien había salvado su vida, contrario a la misión que tenia él.  
  
La chica no respondió, todavía estaba atónita. Solo unos segundos después atinó a decir lo que la inquietaba  
  
- ¿Es verdad... que tu y... la madre de Harry...?  
  
- Sí, es cierto- Sirius intentó alcanzar el hombro de Hermione pero la chica lo apartó de forma violenta. Un brillo de decepción apareció en sus ojos y de inmediato se disculpó y se retiró a dormir.  
  
Sirius hizo lo mismo aunque no pudo dormir bien en ningún momento. No solo la llegada de Lily lo tenia confundido, ahora estaba Hermione...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y Hermione despertó con una jaqueca insoportable. Observo al espacio que antes ocupaba Sirius y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba. Se asusto porque pensó que con la actitud de anoche, él podría haber huido de ella. Se lamentó por ese pensamiento ya que no solo todas las cosas del auror estaban en la habitación, además ella era su misión aprobatoria como para con Dumbledore.  
  
Bajo hasta el comedor del hotel, en cierta forma quería ver a Sirius para disculparse con él. Lo encontró en una mesa junto a la ventana fumando y tomando un café. Black suspiro perdido en sus pensamientos mientras el humo del cigarrillo traspasaba sus labios. Estaba recordando sus momentos en Hogwarts junto a los Merodeadores junto a ella... Lily. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido.  
  
- Perdóname... - salió de sus pensamientos para ver a la joven que mantenía sus lagrimas contenidas.  
  
- No hay nada que perdonar- su frialdad era la que a veces arruinaba los mejores momentos.  
  
- Pero Sirius, yo...  
  
- Hermione, no puedes entender como me siento. No solo fue por Lily, sino también por mi misión como auror. Yo tenia que protegerte a ti y en cambio tu salvaste mi vida anoche... si no fuera por ti, Lily me hubiera matado- Sirius se sentía frustrado. Además de haber sufrido por el regreso de su antiguo amor, sufría por su propia debilidad  
  
¿Cómo había sido posible que su valor fuera superado por sus sentimientos hacia Lily?  
  
- Tan sentimental como siempre ¿o no Padfoot, viejo amigo?  
  
Remus Lupin apareció seguido de la imponente figura de Víctor Krum. Sirius estaba mudo pero agradeció que su amigo estuviera allí, quizás lo ayudaría un poco de ahora en más. Corrió a abrazarlo y Remus lo recibió con calidez. Víctor se mostró impenetrable como siempre pero al ver a Hermione no pudo evitar sacar su lado tierno (N/a: Que para mi siempre lo ha tenido pero lo muestra cuando se trata de Hermione).  
  
- Hola, Herrr... mio...ne  
  
La chica saludo con una afable sonrisa y el muchacho la abrazó dejando en claro que sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado. Hermione sonrió... le encantaba ver como la personalidad de Víctor podía ser tan variada. El chico la soltó solo para verla fijamente a los ojos. Ella mostró ojos llenos de alegría y el de... cariño. La chica miró confusa la flor que Víctor hizo aparecer con su varita mágicamente.  
  
- ¿No te echarán de Dumstrang si usas magia?- no podía evitar que su instinto sabelotodo la invadiera hasta en la situación más romántica  
  
- Clarrro que noo, recuerda que ya tengo la mayoría de edad- le entregó la flor con la promesa de que cada vez que la viera le daría una flor... "costumbrrre del lugarrr de donde vengoo"  
  
- Víctor...yo- cada vez que Hermione quería hablar, Krum la cortaba con una flor o una mirada tierna- yo... sobre lo de... aquel día en... el baile de navidad en... Hogwarts  
  
- No te prrreocupes, lo que sucedió pasó porrque nosotros así lo quissimos, y ten en clarrro que sigues siendo la perrsona mas imporrrtante parra mi- Hermione no evitó sonrojarse y cuando bajó la mirada avergonzada vio a Krum acercarse a sus labios peligrosamente.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Remus se encargó de dejarlos solos y llevar a Sirius para hablar mas tranquilamente ya que nadie que no fuera de la orden debía saber el plan.  
  
- Dumbledore nos advirtió claramente que viniéramos. Nos contó que alguien los había atacado.  
  
- No fue "alguien", Remus. Fue Lily...  
  
- ¿Qué... dices?- el chico de ojos miel estaba congelado con esa noticia. Pudo haber sospechado de cualquier mortifago pero ¿un muerto? ¿Lily?  
  
- Fue ese maldito Voldemort!!! Ella hizo un pacto con él para que la dejara vivir... una vez mas- Sirius golpeo la pared en señal de impotencia y cuando iba a golpear nuevamente la mano de Remus lo detuvo.  
  
- Jamás lo creí posible, pero tratándose de ese Voldemort supongo que cualquier cosa es posible. Y en cuanto a Lily... ¿te dijo algo?  
  
- Solo se encargó de que odiara cada momento de mi vida desde que la conocí- Remus estaba a punto de preguntar el por que pero Sirius continuo hablando como ahorrándole saliva- Me echó en cara la traición del día en que ella y James murieron, el como la abandoné y dijo que había visto como la engañaba y...  
  
Sirius ya no pudo seguir hablando después de que Lupin lo abrazó de la forma mas sincera. El cálido cuerpo de Remus se encargó de aliviar el corazón de Black y al poco tiempo correspondió el abrazó como si nunca quisiera separarse del licántropo.  
  
- Ya estoy aquí, no te angusties  
  
- No me dejes ir solo otra vez, Moony- lo abrazó mas fuerte y siguió perdido en el aroma de Remus hasta que una pregunta fatal lo alcanzó  
  
- Sirius... ¿Todavía la amas?- directo al blanco. Black hizo una mueca de confusión y se separó de su amigo  
  
- Seré sincero contigo ya no sé a quien amo. Hay un amor pasado... uno presente... y uno que he comenzado a sentir y es tan... extraño- Sirius se abrazó a sí mismo para demostrarle a Remus la calidez de su nuevo amor. El ex profesor de DCAO se mostró lastimado por lo que había dicho Sirius pero aun así se mostró fuerte.  
  
- Creo que sería muy estúpido preguntarlo, sabiendo que quizás ya no ames a Lily pero... ¿Todavía me amas como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts?- Sirius se sorprendió y miro con ojos totalmente abiertos justo a los ojos miel expectantes de Remus. Comprendió la necesidad de su amigo de una respuesta y no tardó en dársela  
  
- No sé si te amo con la misma fuerza pero... hay algo en mi corazón que late por ti... te lo aseguro... - Remus sonrió. De alguna forma el saber que Lily tenia conocimiento expreso de los engaños de Black con él le habían impresionado pero ahora que sabia que por lo menos tenia espacio para su amor lo llenaba de alegría.  
  
N/A: Al fin otro capitulo de este fic. A estas altura deben estarse preguntando ¿la autora se ha vuelto loca? ¿Me equivoque de fic? ¿Este no era un Sirius/ Hermione? Tranquilos!!!! Todavía lo es y lo va a seguir siendo pero creo que he leído demasiados Remus/Sirius esta semana. De todas formas, la llegada de Remus y Víctor estaban previstas así que no se preocupen.  
  
Bueno, lo de siempre, reviews y lean mis otros fics (vayan al profile) Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe  
  
+Everything i do... I do it for you… Sirius Black…+ 


End file.
